The basic problem of the invention is to broaden the field of use for a type of package well known for many years and comprising an inner box and an outer box, basically of the type used today within the match industry. Such packages are manufactured in extremely large series and the level of costs is extremely advantageous.
Prior attempts to make use of this fact in other fields than match business, however, have not been successful.
The invention is based on the insight that there should not be made any substantial changes of the basic structure of a package of the actual type comprising an outer box (skillet) and an inner box. The hanger device which should be provided should be realized in another way than by modifying the outer box.